


Work Can Be Fun

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Work Can Be FunAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): BroomPrompt: 200 Words - Drarry on Brooms - Pick either1) For WorkOR 2) For PlayWord Count: 200 wordsSummary: A trip for work turns out unexpectedly





	Work Can Be Fun

“How are we going to get there if we can’t use the Floo?” Harry asked, reading the notes. 

“Apparate?” Draco suggested, leaning over to read too. “Oh, no, can’t do that either, look.” 

“Looks like it’s brooms then,” Harry sighed. “Much as I love flying, that’s going to take bloody ages.” 

“We’ve got no choice,” Draco said. “We’d better go now if we want to get there before midnight.” 

“Do you have your broom here?” Harry asked. 

“Of course,” Draco replied. “It’s in the cupboard. Where’s yours?” 

“Er, home,” Harry said sheepishly. “I didn’t think I’d need it here.” 

“Looks like it’ll be taking you longer to get there then,” Draco said with a smirk. 

“No, come on, we can share can’t we?” Harry pleaded. “We can both fit on your broom.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know... “ Draco said thoughtfully. 

“It could be fun,” Harry said, turning to look at Draco. “I’ll be pressed up against you for at least two hours.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Draco said, grinning. “I’ll get my broom.” 

Ten minutes later, they were soaring over London on Draco’s broom. Harry’s arms wrapped securely around the blonde’s waist. Work had never been such fun.


End file.
